


Picture a Day

by PervyPenguin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervyPenguin/pseuds/PervyPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a crush on the new student at school and draws him new pictures every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt from the Destiel Forever Facebook group:
> 
> "My 6 year old has a crush on a classmate and draws cute pictures every night to give to his crush. 
> 
> I'd love to see this in Destiel flavor."

Dean was concentrating hard, his chubby hands gripping the crayon tightly, little pink tongue stuck out from between his lips. Mary rarely saw him so heavily invested in any task, let alone artwork. Her oldest boy was much more prone to messier pursuits, chasing his toddling brother, making mud pies, and stealing bits of the pies she made.

“Working on something important, honey?” Mary asked.

“Just a picture, Mommy.”

She swooped in to give Dean a kiss on his forehead. “Ok, sweetheart. Dinner’s going to be ready soon, so you should clean up.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Dean was back at it, drawing carefully.

“Do you want to go play outside, Dean? We could practice your swing for baseball.” John offered.

“No, Daddy. I wanna get this picture just right.” Dean replied.

John ruffled Dean’s hair. “Working on a masterpiece, huh? All right. You let me know if you change your mind.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dee! Dee!” Sammy cried, running toward his big brother. “‘Chu doin, Dee?”

“Coloring.”

Little Sammy’s eyes lit up. “Me too?”

Dean sighed and handed over some paper and the fatter crayons his mom bought for Sam. The pair sat quietly, working on their own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pattern continued for over a week. Dean would come home from school, shrug off his backpack and coat, and sit at the table coloring. Finally, Mary asked, “Where are your drawings, Dean? I thought we could hang some up on the fridge.”

“I gave ‘em to Cas.”

Her eyebrows rose. “Who’s Cas?”  
“He’s a boy in my class. His name’s Cas-ti-el but he said I could call him Cas. He’s new and he’s the prettiest boy I ever saw and he likes coloring and pictures, so I been drawing pictures for him.”

Mary’s heart filled with affection for her sweet boy. “Has he enjoyed having your pictures?”

Dean nodded eagerly. “Uh-huh. He said they was beautiful and he likes my freckles _and_ he asked if I’d be his boyfriend.”

Mary’s soft laughter filled the room. “I’m sure you’ll be the best boyfriend ever, sweetheart.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_23 years later_

Dean’s heart raced; his palms were sweaty. The crayon felt too small for his hand, but he had to do this just right. The lines of bright color on the page were messy. Just as he put the finishing touches on the picture, he heard keys in the door. Swearing under his breath, Dean shoved the crayons into the art supplies box Cas kept in the apartment for his nieces and nephews. He ran to the kitchen and hung up the picture on the fridge, next to the grocery list and pictures of family. Just as Cas got the door open, Dean was sitting back down, pretending to read the newspaper.

“Hey, Dean. I stopped by the store on my way home. I thought we could do burgers for dinner.” Cas setted the grocery bags on the counter and pulled out the coffee creamer to put in the fridge. “Dean? What do you think of burg-”

The coffee creamer slipped from his hand, bouncing as it hit the floor. Tears filled his eyes and he turned around to look at his boyfriend. Sitting on the table in front of Dean was a small box with a silver band in it. Dean looked at Cas hopefully. 

Cas gave an elated cry and tackled Dean in his kitchen chair. “Yes! Yes, yes yes, of course I’ll marry you!”

Dean face split open in a wide grin. “I love you, Castiel.”

“I love you, too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at http://phangirlpenguin.tumblr.com/!


End file.
